


December Eight: A Fleeting Memory

by china_nightingale



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drarry, M/M, i mean why did they keep that?, ministry of magic toilet entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/pseuds/china_nightingale





	December Eight: A Fleeting Memory

Despite it being a Saturday, Draco was required at the Ministry. And not by the visitors’ entrance; since Thicknesse had installed the toilet network, it might as well be used. Who better to use it than Repentant Death Eaters reporting for unemployment status?

 

Harry had insisted on coming along. They stood together in the small cubicle, bathroom quiet without the lower officials having to use it any longer.

 

“I really must insist that you go through the guest entry. Who knows what scandal there’ll be if The Boy Who Lived Twice has to step into a toilet.”

 

“Draco,” Harry’s voice was patient, “I’m going with you. You’ll have your meeting, we’ll meet at the Fountain, and then go for lunch.”

 

“So not only will you be seen with wet socks, you’ll be seen with me. Brilliant, Scarhead, just brilliant.”

 

For a moment Harry was flung back to Hogwarts, a skinny blonde boy sneering haughtily at him in the stone corridors. But now he saw the things the sneer had distracted from - the fear, the loneliness, the expectation.

 

Harry took Draco’s hand, rubbing his thumb along the pale knuckles, bringing it up to press his lips to them.

 

“I’ll go first.”

 

 


End file.
